


Kiss and Make-up

by SIX_Calavera (sicdog)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb/reader - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Love/Hate, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicdog/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: "Why do you always have to poke your nose in my business, Caleb. Just leave me alone." You continue.Caleb grumbles, his head low, "I don't trust you. That's why."
Relationships: Caleb Widogast x Reader - Relationship, Caleb Widogast/Reader, Caleb Widogast/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Kiss and Make-up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who requested a story where you bully Caleb :)

"Stop bickering! Both of you!" Jester yelled out. Caleb and the newest edition to the group both went silent, looking only slightly guilty between shooting each other angry glances. 

You spoke up first, "Caleb's the one who always has something to say.... -under his breath like a weasel." You huffs. 

"You're a disrespectful, pup. Obviously. If I have something to say, it is because you need to hear it." Caleb shot back, arms crossed. 

"Then why don't you say it to my face, you coward!" 

"What's the point? Would it even get through that thick skull of yours?" Caleb replies, staying cool as you scream in his face. 

The rest of the mighty nein are watching the screaming match from a table, they're having a terribly tough time enjoying their breakfast. 

"I said stop it, you two!" Jester is the only one going out of her way to keep peace between the two of you. Placing her body between your screaming one and Caleb's indignant one. 

Beauregard and Mollymauk are snickering in their seats, while Fjord, Nott, and Yasha, look on concerned. 

"I want you two to run an errand together, got it!" Jester stood strong with a hand on her hip and an authoritative finger pointed at you troublemakers, "We need more healing potions. Instead of fighting, make yourselves useful!" 

Jester blows up her cheeks and puffs up her chest, trying to look mean. It's hard to take her seriously but the rest of the team looks at you both expectantly. 

It doesn't look like there's going to be much room to argue...

"But Jest-" you start, 

"No butts!" Jester snaps. 

Fjord interjects, "Come on you guys. Just get it over with or Jester won't let it go." 

Fjord tried to play like he was on your side, but honestly, everyone is getting a little fed up with your constant fighting. 

You look at Caleb, your brows knitted and angry, Caleb looks back at you similarly. 

"Fine." You say, and Caleb sighs exasperated, rolling his eyes. 

"Go on then." Jester says, nose turned up at you two as you leave the inn. She turns away from you, only hearing you bickering about who should step out through the doorway first. 

"That was a good show you put on, Jester. I think you really scared them." Beauregard laughs. 

Nott snickers, "They needed it, that new recruit and Caleb just won't leave each other's throats. I'm starting to think they've got the hots for each other." Beauregard nods her head dramatically in agreement. 

Fjord looks at Jester with slight concern, "Let's just hope this doesn't do more harm than good. You sure you want them off on their own together, jester? What if they kill each other?" 

"The way they've been carrying on, they might actually do it." Mollymauk offers, Yasha looking over his shoulder. 

"Uh oh." Is all that Jester replies with. 

You are walking down deserted dirt roads as a pair, side by side. Your argument echoing through the streets. 

"Why do you always have to poke your nose in my business, Caleb. Just leave me alone." You continue. 

Caleb grumbles, his head low, "I don't trust you. That's why." 

"Fuck you, Caleb. I need this group as much as you do. I would never do anything to jeopardize that." 

"How can I believe you when you haven't proven that? Actions speak louder than words." 

"How can I prove anything to you when you've clearly already made up your mind about me." 

Caleb doesn't respond to that. While chewing the inside of his cheek he's silently grateful that you've arrived at the apothecary. 

"Let's just get the potions and go." He shakes his head, pulling his coat tighter over his shoulders. 

You shake your head at him, disappointed that he refuses to give you any benefit of doubt. Why does he seem to hate you so much? 

You walk around aimlessly about the apothecary while Caleb searches for paper and other knick knacks he might want. 

"We came for potions. Can we go now?" You grumble. 

"Just give me one second. Now that we're here we might as well see what else we should pick up." Caleb replies. 

You groan loudly, "Caleb you always do this. You're such a drag anytime we have to go shopping." 

"Well I'm sorry I like to be prepared." He ignores your exasperated tone, looking through bits and baubles. 

"You use up so much damn paper. If you ask me, that's what's really suspicious. What are you writing anyway? Compiling black mail material on everyone?" 

"Now who is suspicious." He replies cooly, shooting you a side glance. 

"Fuck you, Caleb, you're such a prick." You cross your arms. 

"I am a prick because I'm protecting the people I care about."

"Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you. Don't I deserve protection?" You argued, eyes wide, arms out in an almost pleading manner. 

"Let's just say, there was a lot less trouble for us before you came along. And your intentions are nowhere near clear." He responds, not even bothering to look you in the eyes as he continues what he's doing. 

You couldn't stand it any longer, his judgement, his brushing off of your words, "You know, Caleb. Out of all the places we've been together I've never seen anyone give you so much as a kind glance. You're filthy, sarcastic, and rude. You're short with people. But I liked that about you. I really did." He finally looks up at you, "It was exciting to meet someone like you. But I was naive. You are just an asshole." 

Caleb seems taken aback by this, "What?" 

"Fuck you. I'm going home. You can carry that shit by yourself. Bye, Caleb. I'm done." You don't offer any more explanation than that. 

You arrive back at the inn without Caleb in tow. Jester notices your entrance and walks up to you with a beaming smile, "Well? How did it go? Are you two the best of friends now!?"

Your gaze drops as you shake your head, "I might have been interested in friendship with him before. But I don't want anything to do with him now. He doesn't trust me, and he never will." 

"What...?" Jester pries.

"I just don't get him. The man thinks I'm a menace, or have some ulterior motive. I don't know why he sees me like that. But I don't think it's going to change any time soon." You sigh, shoulders slumped. 

Nott walks up to you, tugging on your coattail, "Give Caleb a chance, he means well. Truly, he does." 

You kneel down in front of Nott, "I'm sorry, but I'm done fighting. It was fun for a while, but it's too much now." You smile sadly. 

After talking a few more moments with the crew, Caleb walks in. The group turns around to look at him, a steel gaze in their eyes. 

You look up at Caleb for a moment, "I'm going to bed." You muster, standing up with an exaggerated huff and walking away. 

Caleb watches you leave, then turns back to the group. 

"What." He asks, deadpan. 

"Caleb, why are you such an asshole." Beauregard asks. 

"Beau! Don't be mean." Jester yells, "But really Caleb, why are you such a jerk to her?" 

"He always does this." Beau chuckles as she continues. 

"He doesn't mean to come off like this, you guys!" Nott butts in. 

Caleb clears his throat, "I- I think I owe her an apology." 

Everyone eyes him up and down, "Really?" 

Caleb continues, "I still don't understand why she chooses to stick with us. But I think I've been harsh. I do not think she is a bad person, I just- I just don't get her." 

The group all exchange knowing glances. 

"Not everyone is a prick, thirsty for fame and spoils like us." Beauregard pipes up, "I don't think you're used to meeting people who are normal. You always have to find something about them you don't like, or else you don't trust it." 

"Perhaps you are correct. Hanging out with you band of assholes has made me forget what normal people are like..." Caleb ponders. 

Mollymauk raises his tankard at the wizard, "Now, now, don't blame us for your own short-sightedness, Caleb." Molly takes a drink, "I'm plenty normal."   
Yasha smiles at her companion in humor. 

"Caleb," Nott begins, "You know that I see you. You're a good man, even if you don't always realize that. You are. You just- don't come across that way to people who don't know you very well. An apology is a good start." Nott smiles, "If you explain, I'm sure she'll understand. She cares about us and we care about the both of you. Trust that" 

Caleb kneels down to put a warm hand on Nott's head, messing her hair, "I'll try. You know I'm not- very good at apologies." 

"Or communicating at all..." Beau pokes. 

Caleb scowls at her, before walking towards your room. 

He knocks softly, but gets no response. 

He knocks once more, "It's- it's Caleb..." He calls out. 

It's silent for a moment, and just before Caleb goes to knock again- 

"Go away, I don't want to fight anymore today." You reply. 

"I'm not here to fight." Caleb admits. 

"Then I'm definitely not interested." 

Caleb sighs, and sits against the door, "I shouldn't have treated you like a snake. I'm sorry." 

Your brows furrow, you suddenly get up and unlatch the door, causing Caleb to nearly fall over. 

"Were you peer pressured or something? The Caleb I know would never apologize to me. Would never want to speak to me without an argument." You eye him carefully, scowling at him as if he might be an evil doppelganger. 

Caleb slowly gets up and dusts himself off, "Yes, I was peer pressured, but does that make my apology any less sincere?" 

"Yes it does, actually." You say as you cross your arms and walk away from him. 

"Listen, I don't mean to be a prick, it's just-" Caleb starts to pace uncomfortably, "I just can't wrap my head around you." 

"And that's your reason for abusing me all these weeks?" You stare him down, "You've been more than a prick, Caleb."

"Yes, you are right. I shouldn't have acted so suspicious towards you." Caleb walks towards you, "but everyone wears their motivations on their sleeves. I know people who covet riches, who steal and lie. And it's easy to read those people because they are so simple. But you're not." Caleb swallows, "So, I supposed that translates into me believing you must have an ulterior motive. And I was wrong."

"You're fucked up, Caleb." You shake your head at his ridiculous explanation. 

"I know." He looks at you with sullen eyes. 

You shake your head, "I can't say I fully understand your reasoning. But I admittedly do still think you're a good man."

Caleb, shifts on his heels, brows furrowed, eyeing you carefully and judging your expression. 

"You were just looking out for your friends. And you're also just jaded." You continue, "Maybe now you'll protect me with the same ferocity?"

Caleb squints at you, confusion in his eyes.

"No, too much to ask still, I suppose. One day I'll be on the opposite end of your suspicion, Caleb." You smile. 

"I just don't know you." The wizard looks away. 

"Well, get to know me. I wanted to get close to you but you never let me." 

Caleb looks embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck, "I suppose you're right. I didn't exactly make it easy." 

You harrumph, "That's an understatement." 

Caleb looks at you with a meek expression, silent for a moment before you continue. 

"I'm sorry I'm not a basic cutthroat. But I'm something far more simple, don't let your fear give me more credit than I deserve. I'm simply looking for a home, somewhere to belong." She shrugs, "am I really that different from the rest of you?" 

"I suppose not." Caleb swallows, fiddling with the scarf around his neck. 

Caleb clearly had a lot of fear harbored in him for, seemingly, all the wrong reasons. You couldn't imagine there was something truly off putting about you. 

Caleb continues, "You were also right. About what you said. And it just made me feel like an even bigger asshole."

You tilt your head, brows knitted in confusion. 

"You noticed how people typically don't want me around. Except for our friends here. And if they trusted you...- if I truly trusted them, I should have given you more of a chance." Caleb wrung his hands together, nervously chewing his lower lip, "I do remember you being kind, even though you knew nothing about me. Any of us." 

"Well, I tried my best." You huffed, giving him a sarcastic eyebrow raise. 

Caleb sighs, "I'm so used to surviving on my own, only looking after Nott. I let my instincts get the best of me. I'm sorry. I'll be better." 

You roll your neck, and relent, "Alright, Caleb. It's alright. I don't think we'll become friends overnight but- If you'll finally let me, I would still like to get to know you better." 

Caleb nods, "Okay." 

"Believe it or not, even after all those fights. I still quite liked you." You bat your eyes at him. 

Caleb's lips press into a tight line, "Why?" He asks genuinely. 

You shrug, "Usually you never went too far. It was fun. Exciting. Don't you think? When was the last time you were ever that loud?" 

"I don't normally speak my mind quite so adamantly." Caleb scratches the back of his neck, "I suppose you're just that infuriating, you inspire me to speak." He smiles, eyes twinkling in humor. 

You click your tongue at him, but chuckling along with him, "Sounds like you need me around, Caleb." 

You stare at each other for a moment and silence fills the room. Caleb shifts on his feet slightly, his eyes jumping away from yours. But you hold his gaze. 

You step closer. 

"You know. I think all our fighting was partly because I-" you get cut off by a knock at your door. 

Caleb looked slightly relieved, eyes snapping over to the door, a faint shine of sweat on his forehead, "Yes?" He called out. 

It was Nott, "Came to check if you guys were still alive! You're not killing each other right!?" 

"We're talking to you right now, aren't we?" You responded, wishing Nott had waited just a few more moments. 

Nott bursts through the door, "True! So did you kiss and make up, yet?" She beams up at the both of you, fingers entwined in an expectant emote. 

"Did we, Caleb?" You turn back to the wizard. 

"Well, for the most part yes. We've made up..." Caleb replies, shakily.

"Damn! I interrupted the kiss, didn't I." Nott stomps her foot, you can't tell if she's just messing with you...

Caleb looks at you slightly nervous, but you look down at your feet, snickering silently to yourself. 

If Nott hadn't barged in, could you have really gone through with it? Even with the fighting, it was always exciting to be near Caleb. He'd walk towards you and your heart would start to pound. Whether it would be to get into an argument with him, or to watch him on the battlefield. He was amazing. His back and forth with you, and back and forth with enemies. 

You wanted to be near him.

Nott grumbles, "Sorry. We all like the two of you together too." She shakes her head. The two of you go wide eyes at the realization that the whole gang thinks the two of you are dying to be close. How will you walk back out to face them...? it's so embarrassing. You both feel your faces get a little hot at that. 

Not continues, "Well, come down stairs if you two are done talking. Let's eat!" Nott smiles a toothy smile, before walking back down stairs. Leaving the two of you together for one last moment. 

Caleb swallows, "Well. I hope I've explained myself well enough." He smiles, "Let's go downstairs, shall we?" 

You nod, "Yeah. Sure." Slightly disappointed. 

You walk for the door and as Caleb's hand wraps around the door handle you speak up, "Caleb." 

He opens the door slightly, "Er, yes?"

"I'm just- relieved you don't actually hate me." You breathe. You can't imagine how difficult these unrequited feelings would be if on top of it all, the man you were interested in, actually hated your guts. 

Caleb smiles gently, "I never meant to make you feel like I hated you. If anything, I was jealous. Why someone as capable as you has nowhere else to go but tag along with us, was beyond me." 

"Does this mean we won't get into heated fights anymore?" You ask, a slight pout on your face. 

Caleb takes a deep breath, "Well, I don't want to fight you. Especially if we're to be friends" Caleb suddenly looks unsure, "Right?" 

You nod slightly, "That's a bummer. It was exciting to get in each other's faces...." 

Caleb stares you down, "I'm more than certain there's still something I can yell at you about..." 

You squint at him, "As long as you apologize afterwards. You need the practice."

"And I'm the confrontational one...." Caleb shakes his head. 

"You are, you started almost every fight." You countered. 

"Well maybe if you didn't- mph-" 

You cut Caleb off by throwing your arms around him, bringing his face to yours in a passionate kiss. He really made your blood boil. How could you resist? 

Caleb's hands snaked up your back, holding you in a gentle embrace as he kisses you back underneath the door frame. 

You broke the kiss to look into his eyes, "Good luck winning an argument now, Caleb." 

He shook his head at you, "You really are infuriating" 

You smile at him, taking his hand as you walk downstairs, but letting go before anyone in the group can notice. 

Mollymauk notices you first, "Well you certainly look more at ease in each other's presence." He gibes at you with a knowing smirk. 

And you both take a seat side by side at the groups table, eagerly being handed huge flagons of mead. Caleb pounding his down and you smile sheepishly into yours.


End file.
